


Kamen Rider Orochi

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, fan kamen rider - Fandom, female protag - Fandom, male protag - Fandom, transgender - Fandom, transwoman - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, AU, Gen, Script Format, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: My first fanfic and a fan-made Kamen rider. This would take the place of Kamen rider amazon, with him basically getting pushed back a year and each rider following as normal. super one doesn't happen.There is a lot of transgender symbolism in this fic, nothing too heavy but I would like to warn just in case.the protag currently doesnt have a name! i need suggestions for that. im bad at naming stuff.enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. episode 1

Episode One 

  
  


_ Its October 1975, the tenth of the month in the Showa era, The episode starts on a cold open, with our hero waking on a cold steel lab table with a corpse tag on their toe. They bolt awake breathing heavily, covered by a patient's gown, red and black pinstriped. They grip their head in pain and look around. Seeing the tag they remove it and the camera focuses on it, Revealing the title text for this episode on a patient tag _

**Project “Orochi”**

“ Who am I? ” - (in all in Japanese hiragana)

_ We cut back to our hero after the title song, credits, and motorcycle riding. Our hero is a gasp at the tag and struggles to speak. “He” stands up and notices where he is - A prototypical Showa evil lab with light panel covered in bubble wrap and stone walls. And then he sees It wasn’t a table he awoke from. _

**Hero** “A Morgue? What am I doing here?”

_ He is right, the wall backing the table is covered in shocker styled morgue cases, with a skull center on each door, with a plate below each door with removable text _

**Hero** “Wh-what happened to me” 

_ he scans the cases _

**Hero** “gallbladder removal” what “Cancer removal” hmm “ abortion” eh?! ‘What kind of place is this???” 

_ he doesn’t notice each one has quotation marks around it. He pushes in his “table” and looks at his plate, removing it not by sliding but ripping it off _

**Hero** “What the damn hell? Why am I so strong??”

_ He reads the tag aloud _

**Hero** “Oro-chi-ectomy? Whats an Orochiectomy?!” he accidentally shouts

_ Unfortunately, he is heard and from a sliding human silhouette panel in the wall, several Shocker grunts in red and black outfits, pinstriped like his, enter _

  
  


**Grunts** “E! E! E!  _ (the body wakes! Capture it! Send it back to the grave!) _ ”

_ A voice blares from an unseen source the same _

**Leader** “the body wakes! Capture it! Send it back to the grave!”

**Hero** “Why do they want me dead??”

_ He fights, throwing slow and terribly practiced punches. They connect none the less, with lethal might. One sends one of the grunts flying through the door it came through _

**Hero** “What the fuck?!”

_ He makes his way through the door and finds his way through winding corridors to a far too bright exit. _

**Hero** “A way out!”

_ It isn’t the way out, rather a brightly lit warehouse with fluorescents, with several large objects covered with tarps, with labels on the floor in front of them. _

**Hero** “Snake mutant, rhino cannon kaiju, beetle kaizoningen, The dreadful Orchi bike…”

_ (he stops and this one and decides to rip the cloth off, and he gasps at the sight he sees) _

**Hero** “What have they done to you- huh? How do I know this bike? The hell?” 

_ he grips his head in pain again. He winces and sucks in air in dreadful pain nearly doubling over. _

**Hero** “ i-i gotta get outta here, and quick!” 

_ he notices some hastily piled clothes on the exhaust, not what a man would wear - a bright seventies skirt, a bra, a blouse, and a denim jacket. _

**Hero** “Whose clothes are these?... _ (he tries them on and they fit perfectly) _ ...they seem so Familiar yet faraway….anyway, they’ll have to do for now”

_ He gets on the monster of a bike, a mad scientist nightmare of tubes wires and exhausts connected to a somewhat dainty motorcycle on the front with a monster tire in the back on an extended frame. He revs and points it to the exit, its at this point the grunts catch up and start attacking. _

**Hero** “Gotta- get out quick ( _ he flicks the cover on the big red switch labeled jet in kanji _ ) - oh shit oh shit” 

_ Jet plane flames pour out of what we assumed were exhausts, which are now revealed to be twin jet engines rumbling and flaming, smoking some grunts where they stand _

**Hero** “Well, that works!” 

_ He rides the bike right out of the warehouse entrance, tearing down the door, gripping on to the two clues that could tell him who he is - a corpse tag and a morgue nameplate. It isn’t till a distant meadow off a dirt road when he stops and kicks off the bike and flips off the jet switch. He lets the bike and himself crash to the ground. He then notices that the pockets of his short denim jacket are mildly bulging, and he fishings around in them, revealing some small clues. _

**Hero** “Cheap cigarettes...a shit lighter with a logo ( _ Tachibana racing club _ )...a couple of thousand yen and some coins….a pill bottle of “Spyro-no-lactone”?.....and a vial of….? Estrogen?” 

**Hero** “Who? Who am I?”

_ It is here the 20-minute episode ends and the credits and the ending song is a calm tune sung by a lady, something oldish for the time... _

  
  



	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we are, second episode time. who is our hero?
> 
> and why does he/she have amnesia
> 
> will she find out at the village of Okagi-mura?
> 
> find out in this episode of Kamen Rider Orochi

Episode two

  
  
  


_ We start on the image of our hero holding the vial, mystified _

**Hero** “Why did I have this, is this really….mine? It can’t be! I’m a man - aren’t I?”

_ We cut to the theme song and opening credits with some sick riding footage. The episode title card reads  _

**The title** “A village in the forest, a beetle in the trees”

_ He sighs loudly and stares at his surroundings, it seems the meadow overlooks an ocean cliff with waves serenely washing the cliffs in white foam, there’s no way down, just an almost vertical cliff face. The next thing he spots is a small shrine, meant for travelers, along the dirt road. Helpfully, it seems there’s a little box next to it, for a donation it seems you get a hand-drawn and inked map, clearly made with some love. He inserts a 500 yen coin muttering a prayer, and takes the map _

**Hero** “I’m gonna need all the help I can get huh? Let’s see? “Day Lilly meadow?” and that’s me...there’s the road….it seems there’s a town south of here, ill head there, maybe I can get a bag and some new clothes. Hang on a minute...this has some info about the meadow…” Day Lilies symbolize mothers, and this field has stood as a reminder of kind mothers in the world. This field has stood since…”

_ He stops. He hears something in the distance, a distance rumble….an engine perhaps? The camera focuses in on this and an explanation behind this hearing is said by a feminine narrator, almost kabuki like in its diction _

**Narrator Kabuki** “Because he is a Kaizo Ningen, his hearing is greatly improved over normal humans. This allows him to hear things up to 10km away. Toh!” (this ends in that kabuki noise)

**Hero** “It seems they still want me dead….better hurry to the village”

_ He revs his bike, making his way down the hill, with several shots of him turning and leaning, and generally being cool on a motorbike, down the hill. He then turns onto a forest road, with low trees overhead. It isn’t long until he reaches the village, with a tori in the distance covering the shrine. The noise of his engine coming to a halt draws some attention from a resident, an old grandma, well past her prime and menopause _

**Grandma** “ it isn’t often we get visitors! Welcome to Okagi-mura! What brings you here?”

**Hero** “ I-i escaped from some horrible place and needed to get my bearings. I found the shrine at the meadow and took a map. I went to the closest place I could and here I am.”

**Grandma** “that’s quite the story! Well, I hope I can help, we don’t have much, besides our shrine. Mothers come here to pray for a safe birth! But…. I don’t think you can bear fruit yet hmm?

**Hero** “why do you say that?”

**Grandma** “you don’t seem old enough to have a child, miss.”

_ At being called a miss, the hero is overwashed in a wave of assailing feelings, falling to her knees and clutching her head. _

**Grandma** “oh dear! Are you okay hun? Let grandma help you up”

_ Grandma goes to grab her shoulders to prop her up but stops upon touching her shoulder. _

**Grandma** “sorry sorry! Ah…. I see. Your a man aren’t you?”

**Hero** “I... I don’t know. I have amnesia. But every time I try to remember something, my head starts ringing and goes blank.”

**Grandma** “that has something to do with the scars then?”

**Hero** “what scars?”

**Grandma** “have a look for yourself”

_ Grandma produces a mirror from her sleeve and the hero gasps in horror at what he sees, a masculine face, stony as a cliff, with two jagged scars like tears extending down to the tops of his cheeks, with two more along the sides of his mouth, extending down his chin. They seem to stop at the base of his neck. As he looks at his hands he notices a jagged line of scars just above his knuckles, terrible and white like snow.  _

**Hero** “what-what happened to me?”

**Grandma** “you tell me! Your quite frighting to look at, I feel like I’ve met yokai less scary than you.”

**Hero** “that bad huh? Anyways, could I ask for some help? I only have a little money to give you and -”

_ The grandma raises a hand and stops him right there _

**Grandma** “ with shape your in, I think you need all the help you can get. What do you need?”

**Hero** “ well, uh thank you? I need a fresh pair of men’s clothes, a bag, a hot meal and -”

_ He is cut off by a rumbling much closer, much more intense. It seems to be coming from just beyond the tree line, and he runs to the source of the noise before he can finish. _

**Grandma** “ where are you going?!”

_ He doesn’t hear her, he’s busying running toward an enemy he doesn’t know. It isn’t long until he catches up with the sound, and the sight astounds him. It is a grotesque abomination that looks human from the waist down, with large boots, and from the super-sized belt up it looks like a combination of a beetle and a man, with technology poking through its skin like tendons and muscles. Its horn is deadly sharp and is flying with thin wings extended. It seems those wings were the source of the rumbling he heard with his cyborg senses. Hero stops running, standing his ground firm, and true. _

**Monster** “So you finally show yourself Orochi? About time you stopped living a lie? Come to die at my hands!”

**Hero** “I don’t know what lie I’m living but I know I should stop you in your tracks!”

_ The hero screams henshin and moves his arms back along his torso, with hands stopped at his waist with flat palms, and then he quickly brings them up into an x above his head, belt appearing on his waist. He then brings the swinging back down wide, arms akimbo, and pointed away from his body. His belt revs and grinds and shines, and his form changes into that of Kamen Rider Orochi. _

Hero “ Kamen rider….Orochi!”

_ They start fighting but it’s left on a cliff hanger ending, with it transitioning to a next episode preview. _


End file.
